


Sick care

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: Papyrus is sick and a frantic Sans calls you to look after the stuborn skeleton while Sans is out training with Undyne. But does the tall skeleton really just suffer from a cold? / short with male reader





	Sick care

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my native language and I have no beta.

The last few days have been cold and cloudy. The perfect weather to stay inside and enjoy the wonders of modern society. In the spirit of this you are set in your room watching a movie with a nice, hot cup of tea and some cookies beside you. Until your phone rings that is. Frowning you look at who would be calling you. As it turns out the call is coming from Sans, the energetic skeleton monster you made friends with just a few months back. Having learned from experience that the small guys loud voice was not to be underestimated you carefully hold the phone at a distance as you pick up.

“What did you..”, you are interrupted by a frantic sounding Sans. “HUMAN!! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS NEED OF YOUR HELP. PAPYRUS IS SICK AND NEEDS TO BE CARED FOR, BUT HE WILL NOT LET ME MISS MY TRAINING WEEKEND WITH ALPHYS. PLEASE GO HELP HIM!!” “Oh well...I don´t really know how I could help. I mean I don´t know anything about sick monsters.” “OH IT IS VERY EASY! JUST MAKE SURE HE STAYS IN BED SLEEPING AND EATS PROPPER FOOD.” You nod slowly before remembering he can´t see you. “Ah well I suppose I can manage that.” “GREAT. THANK YOU, HUMAN!!” With that Sans hung up leaving you to put on some warm cloths and go try to find your umbrella.

Arriving at the house the brothers live in you knock. It takes a moment but the door is opened by a very flushed looking Papyrus. You give him a bright smile laced with worry as you take in his appearance. He is wrapped in a blanket and seems to be sweating and panting, both things you had been unaware skeletons could do. “Sans asked me to come and check on you. He was worried about leaving you alone when you are sick.” Papyrus gives you a frown. “i´m fine.” His voice sounds raspy and tired. You wave off his answer. “Don´t be silly. You are sick and I am happy to help. Come on now Sans said you should be in bed, resting. I´ll go and make you some soup or something.” You usher the tall skeleton back inside, leaving your coat, shoes and umbrella next to the door to dry.

It took you some coaxing and bargaining but you manage to get Papyrus to lay down in bed and try to sleep. With that hurdle overcome you wander off to the kitchen to make some soup. And while you need to look up how to make it on the internet you are happy with the end result. You risk a quick glance into Papyrus room and find that he seems to be sleeping so you simply return downstairs to do some cleaning Sans had apparently not managed to finish before leaving for Alphy´s place. It keeps you occupied for a while. Eventually however you run out of things to do and end up just sitting on the couch uselessly.

Papyrus sleeps away the rest of the day. A quick look at the clock has you biting you lip as you think about what to do. The tall monster obviously still isn´t any better then when you arrived and you promised Sans to take care of him, but wouldn´t staying the whole night be kind of imposing? Well you could always just make it up to the brothers afterwards, right? With a firm nod you snatch up your phone. As you are about to send a text to your sister explaining that you won´t come home that night you remember that you moved out and she would not even notice your absence.

After living together for petty much all your life you find it hard to get used to not updating her on your status every few hours to sooth her worry. Now with her husband and the baby she has bigger things on her mind then you spending a night at a friends house, perfectly safe. Shaking your head you drop your phone to the side and go check on Papyrus once more. He appears to still be sleeping so you wander off, collecting sheets and pillows for you to sleep on the couch. Realizing you don´t exactly have any pajamas with you and can´t exactly sleep in your underwear, you also pick up some shorts and a shirt. Probably Papyrus given that Sans is so much shorter then you both and his cloths would be a tight fit.

Groaning lowly you look around sleepily to try and figure out what woke you up. Barely you can make out the outlines of furniture in the dark room. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes you take another look around. Something grazes against your shoulder making you yelp and whirl around. Papyrus is kneeling behind the armrest of the couch one bony hand outstretched towards you. You huff softly in relieve. “Papyrus you scared me.” Your voice is barely a whisper as memorys of the day come back to you. “Shouldn´t you be in bed? Sans said you need to rest.”, you think for a moment, “Or are you hungry now? Should I go and get you some of the soup I prepared?”

The skeleton monster pulls a face, shaking his head. ”i´m fine.” He reaches forward pulling the shirt back over your shoulder before looking away. “Oh yeah sorry I borrowed your cloths. I just wasn´t comfortable leaving you alone yet. But you really should go back to bed and rest.” You swiftly stand up urging Papyrus up the stairs along with you. Reluctantly he shuffles along behind you. In your still somewhat sleep fogged state you remember the many times your sister escorted you back to your room when you came to her after nightmares. It makes you think. Vaguely you remember Sans mentioning something like that. Papyrus had nightmares often. The thought makes you grip his hand a little more firmly.

Reaching the top of the stairs you feel Papyrus extract his hand from yours. Before you can turn around to see what is wrong he has gripped your wrist instead, turned you to face him and pressed you against the banister. Looking up with wide open, startled eyes you take in the flush and thin film of sweat covering his skull along with the heavy gulps of breath he is taking in. With a shy squeak and a blush you press back against the banister that rests uncomfortably against your lower back. Your hands grip the wood beams for balance. Papyrus seems quite imposing with how he stares at you, eye sockets lit with the bright glow of his magic that hangs like static in the air around you two. The wage urge to calm him overcomes you, to apologize, but your mind draws a blank as to what you would even apologize for.

So you two are stuck there with your gazes locked to each other. A weird, heavy sensation seems to weigh on you, keeping you frozen and unmoving. Even the startling feeling of Papyrus hands tugging up your shirt to expose your chest barely draws a flinch. His bones feel hot on your skin leaving a broad trail of sizzling energy in their wake where his free hand smooths up your side to rub at your chest. Sluggishly you raise the hand he isn´t keeping firmly locked in place but find it brought behind your back to have it locked in the tall monsters grip instead. You can feel by the heat in your cheeks how you are flushed bight red as his hand drifts down again, brushing against the hem of the shorts you borrowed. Thankfully the embarrassment of it snaps you out of the haze enough to regain the use of your voice.

“Papyrus, stop!”, you call out in a voice that lacks the panic and force you expected to be feeling. Never the less it works wonderfully to have Papyrus draw back, releasing your hands as he backs up wide eyed, as if just realizing what exactly he was doing. With the dissipation of his concentrated, predator demeanor the heavy force resting on you also seems to draw away giving you back full control of your body. Taking a step forward causes Papyrus to flinch back, pressing his back into the wall. He brings one hand up to his face and stares at it, tuning away from you as he is still panting. “leave”, even tho if feels like it is supposed to be a command it comes out resigned and almost pleading. It causes you to frown and cross your arms.

>As if!<, you want to shout at him. >After that don´t I deserve an answer?!< The words echo loudly in your mind. Strengthening your resolve you refuse, closing the distance between you to grasp his arm. Whether it be to keep him from bolting or to help your balance with how weak your knees feel you couldn´t tell. At the low whining sound he makes you gently take his hand into yours using your grip on his arm to keep him from turning away again. Resolutely you glare up at the tall skeleton, waiting till he meets you eyes before you talk.

“Not happening. I´m not leaving without an explanation Papy.” Taking note of how his fingers twitch in between your own you intertwine them together. The tall monster sways forward, his magic enveloping you again. The heavy pressure it pressed on you with last time is noticeably lacking but it does seem almost a bit...agitated? No. You almost shake your head physically at how wrong the word feels. The magic feels more...excited. You feel suddenly unsure. Papyrus current shy, very obviously guilty, hesitation is seemingly the polar oposit of his earlier eager aggression. It makes you head spin as he study your face, his warm breath puffing against your cheek.

The explanation he finally gives is short and to the point, whispered in a single breathy word. “skeleheat”, there is barely any hesitation as he closes the distance with a deep kiss before whispering against your lips: “please” Brushing away your now slack grip on him he rests his hands at your hips, gentle and waiting. You flush brightly with realization of what happened. Of how Sans mistook the symptoms that Undyne had drilled into you when her own heat hat struck her down. If she were to find out about this she would certainly never let you live it down. Lowering your head to hide your face, you contemplate the current situation instead. Unconsciously you had rested your hands against Papyrus chest. The outline of his ribs pressing into your palms as you try and decide if you should pull him closer, provide the help he is asking for or to push away, breaking his hold on you as you march yourself over to Undyne´s laboratory to receive the scolding you undoubtedly deserve for being so ignorant.

Before you can come to a conclusion either way Papyrus pulls back of his own accord, stripping of his shirt and pressing back against you as he guides one of your hands towards his soul. The pace of it all leaves you dizzy and even more confused. “please.”, he repeats more insistently. It makes you hesitate. Consider if he is really in the proper state of mind to be making a request like that. Undyne had certainly been very clear about how her own judgment could not be trusted during such a time. But Papyrus sobbing plea sits like a tight ring around your heart. You want to help, after all you appreciated the calm safety he would provide you with every time you meet. And if you are honest the idea is exhilarating, exciting you in ways you know it probably shouldn´t. You want him, simple as that.

Taking the plunge you brush the very tips of your fingers against the skeletons soul that rests dripping and pulsing so close to you. The reaction is instant with Papyrus pressing closer and begging for more. Gently holding the soul you extract it from his rib cage and bring it up to your face for a closer look. It´s bright orange, leaking a thick liquid like substance that reminds you of the feel his magic has where it slides against you skin. At this point Papyrus takes you up in his arms, carrying you towards his room and bed where he drops you unceremoniously. He crawls on top of you, pressing his mouth to your stomach as you, very carefully, hold his soul with one hand and stroke at the soft, smooth surface with the fingertips of the other hand.

Making sure to take careful note of his reactions to each of your actions even as he insists on more. Under his begging you try applying light pressure to it. Instantly he seems to feel better as he sobs with relieve, clinging to you. You are surprised at how firm his soul actually is. It seems the soft, smooth texture it is made off is only on the outside and on the inside it is firm, offering resistance as you message it. You still keep your actions careful and controlled knowing that you literally hold the monsters life in your hand. It is humbling to know he is trusting you so much with this. The tall monster still clings to you, shaking and shivering uncontrollably, making you take one of your hands away from his soul to rest it on top of his skull and stroking him gently. Despite his size he curls up on your lap as best as possible flicking his unfocused gaze up to meet your eyes. Slowly you lift his soul and give it an experimental lick.

The fluid leaking from it coats your tongue with a taste you can´t quite place. It does very much remind you of Papyrus though. Giving it another lick you realize that the fluid hasn´t been replaced yet leaving your tongue to scrape at the soft outside of the soul. With a start you realize that it isn´t as smooth as you thought. Tiny little cracks and fissures dot the surface. The fluid leaking from it seems to concentrate more heavily in those areas smoothing them over. Your worry is brushed away by the throaty moan Papyrus gives at your actions. Flushing you focus your attention on him.

You keep messaging his soul, mindful of the new information you have, as you urge Papyrus to lay on his back giving you the opportunity to straddle him. The look that the the skeleton monster fixes you with makes you feel hot. You turn you eyes away from his intense gaze shyly making you miss how he reaches out to rest one hand at your hip and bring the other to cup your crotch. Papyrus begs you to keep going and you do, doing your best to not stop even as he undresses you both completely. You marvel at how he can keep so focused on the task right now. His concentration only seems to fail when he takes both of your shafts and strokes them. The contrast of your skin and his bones and magic is dizzying to watch. Carefully you scoop up some of the liquid leaking from the soul in your hands to use it to prepare yourself with. Stretching your hole as fast as you dare to take it.

After a moments consideration you gently clamp your yaws around the soul, holding it with your lips and playing at it with you tongue as you brush Papyrus hands away to grip his length and sink onto him till he is fully sheathed inside you. You resist the urge to clamp your teeth as you try and relax around the intrusion. You sit for a few seconds to get used to the feeling before freeing Papyrus hands and removing his soul from it´s precarious perch. The sensations are a little overwhelming as you both remain motionless, panting harshly and shivering. But in the end you have no patience left for slow. Together you start to move. Once you notice how the skeleton is matching his bucking up into you to your grip on his soul it is easy to find a rhythm.

Even with him like this, beneath you with a limited range of movement you can feel his strength, only hinting at the speed and endurance behind it. It´s not something you thought the laid back _lazybones_ to be capable of. His cock is thick and hot spreading you wide open up to your very deepest parts. Moaning helplessly you tilt you head back with closed eyes at the sensations. Only when the sudden cold shiver you feel registers with you does you attention snap back to Papyrus who has drawn out your soul. You give him an unsure look at this. Under his stares you bring your two souls to rest together, touching lightly.

The resulting bolt of pure pleasure sends your mind spinning making all after that a hazy soup of images. Flashes of pictures and sensations. Vague memories of scratching nails and bruising grips, the colors of your souls bright and blinding as your fluids mix together. The blinding orange is incredibly hypnotizing next to your more subdued, murky color. Your only truly clear memory of the experience is the mind blowing orgasm that has you blacking out.

After the fact you sit on top of the skeleton vaguely aware of your shaking arms barely holding you up with the equally unstable skeletons help. Between you your two souls float, lazily circling each other as if caught in each others gravity. Specks of each others colors cling not only to the two souls, which are still connected by strands of them, but also your two bodys. Tho unlike the gooey strands keeping the two souls anchored the specks seem to evaporate quickly. You gaze is drawn away from the display by Papyrus eye lights flickering back to life as he comes back around. With a low groan he focuses on the embarrassed smile you give him.

“´m sorry..”, he trails of. Laughing you poke his ribs. “Don´t lie.” With a lazy smile he replies: “alright. ´m not sorry at all.” Quietly you laugh along with him. After the giggles have subsided you wipe the tears from you eyes. “Next time....just say something.” Papyrus studies you carefully for a moment his expression unreadable as he gives you a nod. Him suddenly flipping you over to where he is hovering above you and grinding deeply into you, catches you by surprise. “does this count as next time then or...?”, he trails of with an impish grin. You groan and arch into him. “Who cares?! Fuck!” “hmmm i intend to.” Whimpering and squirming you curse some more as he grasps both your souls, somehow managing to pound into you with a steady, hard rhythm anyway. You can tell that this is going to be a long weekend. And to think you weren´t even gonna leave the house...


End file.
